Reversed
by EvilShadowMaster
Summary: The famous story is reversed with Ichigo being the soulreaper giving Rukia his powers. Rating may change! IchiRuki!
1. And so fell the sword of fate

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH! **

* * *

**BLAM**

A hard body with a tiny leg pushing it, slammed against grey asphalt. "What the… you come here stomping Lil' Yama in the face, and order us out like we're dogs?" A chubby, enraged teen barked, and his gang behind him joined. "You crazy punk?" "Got a death wish?" "Speak!"

"Say something!" The leader charged forward, and a small fist met his face. "You-" With a single punch, a tooth was sent flying. "Lord Buddha!" His underlings cried out. "This is messed up… Real messed up… That's one bloodthirsty midget!" The rest trembled in fear. "That small fry's a total stone-cold psycho! Mess with her, and she'll **kill **you!"

"Shut up!" Another person was forced onto the cold ground. "All of you bitches look at that!" A small finger pointed in a direction of a small, broken, glass bottle. Water spread everywhere, and a single flower was swimming in the formed puddle.

"Question time! You, smelly looking dude over there!" The midget pointed at one of the standing teens, and asked. "What the hell is that?" The person hesitated to say something, but forced out an answer. "A-An offering to some dead kid?" With a single, swift move, the teen's last breath was extracted. "Check out the brain on smelly one!"

As the still body fell to the ground, the offender turned slowly. "Question two…" A deadly glare was shot at the last person still standing. "Why is the vase… Lying on its side?" With a quiet voice, the last answer was formed. "T-That's because… We knocked it over while skateboarding?" Each word faded away into silence. "Is that so…"

A brief moment of excruciating silence passed, and it was broken by the girl's words. "Now you better apologise, or next time the flowers will be for **you!**" All gang screamed, and pulled each other up. They zoomed away apologising. "We're sorry! We're sorry!"

With a sigh, the girl turned to the vase to pick it up. "I don't think they'll be coming back." She said, as if talking to someone who's not there. "What they did to those flowers wasn't nice, I'll bring you fresh one's soon!" She smiled, placing a Lily flower back in the broken bottle.

"Thank you!" A faint voice rang in her ears, and she smiled. "It's okay! Now, pass on in peace!" The girl stood up, and began walking in the direction of her home. Silky, black hair waved in the wind. Coming to a close with door, the teen knocked on it gently before entering. "I'm home-" "You're late!" She was rudely interrupted by a tall man. "I'm sorry brother. It will never happen again."

The girl started to walk up the stairs, when once again she was interrupted. "You weren't fighting again, were you?" Her brother asked, staring with icy, grey eyes. The girl shook her head from side to side in denial. "'Of course not, brother. I gave that up a long time ago!" She lied. "Your school reports stated differently." She turned back around, and continued to walk to her room, afraid to say something wrong and be punished. But it didn't matter either way. "Go to your room, and do not leave it until I say so, understood, Rukia?" The raven head frowned, but complied. "Understood, brother Byakuya."

Now in her room, all locked up for the night, Rukia stared in her mirror. Large, violet pools stared back at her. She removed her school uniform from her petite, slender body, and lazily threw it on her chair nearby. Now that she's locked up, she sees no use in dressing up prestige, just to impress her high class brother. She hated wearing fancy clothes. Rukia walked up to her closet, and pulled out a bag that was hidden in a dark corner. The petite teen hid casual clothes in there, whenever she was home alone she would wear them. Only like this she could feel like herself. Day in and day out, the poor raven head is being locked up in her room for committing minor mistakes. She is expected to act as an heir to the well-known Kuchiki family. Rukia absolutely detests deceiving herself like so.

With a thud, Rukia fell in her large bed. She rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a grey, baggy t-shirt with the famous Chappy the Bunny image on front. She pulled it on and searched for her pink shorts. Quietly, she put the bag back in the closet, and jumped in her large bed, gazing out the closed window. Rukia liked her life, it was fun, but at times she felt too restricted.

_Sometimes I wish something new would happen… Something out of the ordinary… Something…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by an elegant, black butterfly. She stared at it in awe, and noticed her window was open which shocked her. But when she turned back to face the butterfly, instead she saw a tall, dark figure in the centre of her dim room. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed, and a manly voice met her ears. "It's near…" She kept on calling out to the figure, but it didn't answer her. "Hey! Answer me!" Instead, it pulled off a sword of its back. It was large and knife like. Rukia quickly backed away and pressed her back against a wall. "You're not slicing me up!" The figure ignored her and explored the room.

The raven head has had about enough, and she decided to take matters in her own hands. "I said, hey!" She jumped at the figure in her room, and kicked it off its balance. She turned on the light to reveal a tall teen, with bright orange hair, wearing a black kimono, armed with a long and thick sword. She pointed at the teen who stared back at her with large brown eyes. "If you think you're a burglar, you're not a very good one! For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself like that!"

By now Rukia noticed that the orange head won't hurt her. If he wanted to, he could've attacked her by now. He had plenty of chances, so she let him speak. "Y-You…" The teen spoke shakily, clearly confused. "You're telling me… You can actually see me?" He questioned the midget, who threw a sharp answer at him immediately. "No, I was practising karate in my sleep!" Seeing as the teen didn't respond, she tried a softer approach. "Well, considering it was my foot I just planted up your ass. You tell me."

Rukia watched the teen pull himself up, leaning for support on his zanpakutou. "How weird." He started. "Normal humans can't see me. You must be defected in some way." The orange head leaned down to study the short girl. He grabbed her cheeks, and pulled on them. Rukia squealed, and slapped his hands away. "I'll show you defective!" She ran at the teen to attack him, but he grabbed her hands and threw her on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked rudely, laying on the floor before the orange head. The teen stood with his back to Rukia, and slowly turned his head to face her. "You want to know?" After a small pause, he spoke up. "I am a soul reaper."

_Soul-what?_

"Like Grim Reaper?" Joked Rukia, but the shingami didn't understand what she meant. "Grim-who?" He questioned, but the Kuchiki girl didn't bother to explain. She shook her head, and the shinigami started talking once again. "I am a Shinigami. I come from a place known as the Soul Society with a mission to reap Hollows, the bad type of souls, and perform konso, or soul burial on pure souls. You follow me?" Although the shinigami tried to explain himself as clearly as possible, Rukia just couldn't believe him and his sudden story.

"So you're something called a soul reaper, sent from somewhere called the Soul Society, on a mission to kill bad ghosts and purify good ghosts?" While the raven head was talking, the orange head nodded and mumbled 'mhm' under his breaths in approval. "That sounds pretty believable to me…" Rukia smiled annoyed. "Along with flying pigs and a tooth fairy!" She flipped a table out of anger, shocking the teen sitting right opposite of her. "Well why wouldn't you? You see me, don't you?" He asked Rukia who unwillingly agreed. "I admit that you're not a human, or an ordinary ghost. But your story sounds too extreme to be believable to me."

The robed man crossed his arms and sighed. "Well that's not good." Seeing as he was getting quite comfortable in her room, Rukia asked. "What are you doing here anyways?" The teen stared out of the window, and answered. "I am after a hollow, but something is messing with my senses. Because of that I came to investigate, and I ended up here." His words worried the girl. "What?" She exclaimed loudly. "You're telling me that one of those Hollow-whatever things are out there?" The soul reaper nodded. "But I can't seem to find it anywhere."

At that moment Rukia heard a loud growl.

_W-What?_

"W-What was that?" She questioned quickly. "What was what" Asked the teen. "What the hell are you talking about? Don't fuck with me!" Rukia viciously jumped at the robed man. "H-Hey! Get off me!" The shinigami struggled to get the midget off him, but she wouldn't let go of him. The teen sighed and brought his index and middle finger to his lips. "Bakudo, number 1… SAI!" He swiftly moved his hands across his face, and continued until they're extended. This action caused Rukia to freeze. She suddenly felt a great force pulling her hands restrained behind her back.

_What's going on?_

"What did you do to me?" She spat, full of rage. "I used what's called a binding spell against you." He watched Rukia struggle to get free under his legs. "Struggling is futile, you'll only damage your soul." He snickered. While the soul reaper was chuckling, Rukia once again heard the loud demonic cry ring through her ears. "There it was again!" She shouted. "Don't tell me you didn't just hear that growl!" The orange head lifted his brow. "What growl-"

The robed man was cut off by an enormous spiritual pressure pouring on top of him, making his mind dizzy. "W-What is this?" He suddenly jumped up, scaring Rukia. "What is happening?" She asked, still struggling to undo the spell. "It must be the hollow!" The man shouted. "This spiritual pressure is strong, how did I not feel it before?"

"Aaargh!" A loud voice screamed for help downstairs. Rukia recognised it right away. "Ni-San!" (Big Brother) The orange head zoomed downstairs and Rukia struggled to follow him. She managed to get up, and slip down the stairs, falling below the feet of the shinigami. "What are you doing? Stay back!" He ordered, but once the raven head saw her brother be strangled by a massive hollow, she struggled harder and harder to brake free.

"Nnhh!" She kept pushing her restrained hands outwards, while the robed man kept telling her off. "Stop it! You'll only damage your soul!" His words were ignored by the struggling teen. "No ordinary human has ever broken free of kido-" He was cut off by a bright flash of light. The sound of shattering glass filled his ears. The shinigami was blinded for a second. Rukia was finally free. She didn't waste a second, and charged at the hollow in front of her. "Stop!" The shinigami called out, but his words were once again ignored.

"Hey you, ugly one!" She called out to the hollow. "Why don't you take me instead?" The hollow growled, and threw his unoccupied hand at Rukia, who stood still, paralyzed. Her words were strong, but she wasn't ready to face a monster. At the last minute, she closed her eyes, and waited patiently for the blow. But it never came.

**SLASH**

A blood gushing sound was head, and something cold ran down Rukia's pale face. She slowly opened her eyes to see the orange haired teen be squeezed by the claw, nails digging in his skin. His zanpakutou was drawn, and ready to slash. "You… fool!" The shinigami spoke in hoarse voice. "Did you think that by giving yourself to it, it would all be over?" He peeked over his shoulder to look at Rukia with bloody eyes. "One soul will not satisfy them! They will come back lurking for more!"He gripped his sword's handle, and dragged it across the Hollow's claw, causing the beast to let go of him.

"D-Do you.. Want to save your family?" The shinigami managed to crawl away, while the Hollow growled in rested against the ruins of the Kurosaki manor. "O-Of course I do! Is there a way?" Rukia watched the teen struggle to sit up right. "T-Then you must become a shinigami yourself…" Brown eyes stared deeply into Purple pools. "H-How do I do that?" Questioned the midget. "We're running out of time, but…" He slowly raised his zanpakutou, and the tip of his blade faced her heart. "You must ram this zanpakutou through your heart. It might not work, but it's the only way…"

A long pause passed until Rukia finally resolved. "Then give me that sword, soul reaper." She said with a smile, and this time, the robed man smiled back. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." "And my name is Kuchiki Rukia." Right after they exchanged their names, Ichigo pushed his zanpakutou through Rukia's flesh, piercing her heart.

**SLASH**

At that moment, bright flash filled the dim road. A small, black silhouette shined through the smoke. Ichigo laid on the freezing floor, now robed in white. He stared at his hands in shock. "What? How did this happen?" He questioned himself. "I was only meant to give her half of my power, but she nearly drained it all!" He watched Rukia stand tall and bravely. "I've never heard of a human who could interfere with soulreaper's senses. I've never seen a human break free of a kidou spell. And I have never seen a shinigami weald such a beautiful zanpakutou!"

"Hey, let's have some fun shall we?" In a strong tone, Rukia smirked at the Hollow, and swiftly dashed towards it. She instinctively pulled out a beautiful, long, white zanpakutou. Ichigo watched her as she skilfully slayed the beast, rescuing her unconscious brother. As he fell to the ground Rukia swiftly caught him, falling onto her now weak knees. "Brother! Are you okay? A-Are you… all right…" Each word she spoke was weaker and quieter. The raven head was losing her consciousness. She blacked out with Byakuya in her lap, leaving Ichigo to take care of this situation.


	2. Duty of a Shinigami

"Rukia... What's going on Rukia?" In a dark atmosphere, a tall figure shambled in front of Rukia. "Brother?!" She recognised him right away. "It hurts, Rukia." As Byakuya got closer, blood was seen pooling from his head. His hand was broken and swayed in the air like swings, back and forth. The raven head watched him get closer, and his hateful eyes pierce her soul. "I thought when you became a soul reaper, you'd save me!" His harsh words hurt Rukia deeply. He was scaring her. "Brother! I-I-" Rukia searched for Ichigo, and felt his presence right behind her. She turned around and saw him salute her with a grim face. "I'm sorry... You were too late." His words rang though Rukia's head over and over. "Then..." She started. "I became a shinigami... For nothing?"

**BANG BANG BANG**

With a loud gasp Rukia awoke in her bed.

_What?_

An angry person stormed through the bedroom doors. "Rukia, how long will you make us wait? Your breakfast is ready!" Byakuya stared at his sister with a displeased look. "This is not how a woman should act." He added, and turned to leave when Rukia stopped him. "Byakuya ni-san!" She quickly examined his face and asked. "Where are your wounds?"

Her words threw the man off. He didn't understand. "Wounds? What wounds?" He was slightly concerned, but figured Rukia just had a bad dream. "I am fine." He reassured her. "Please hurry up, don't make us wait any longer." And with this, he left the room, leaving the teen alone and confused.

_How weird..._

The midget quickly jumped out of her bed and put on her school uniform. She wore knee long, black socks with dark brown loafers. A plain, short sleeved blouse and a vibrant red bow around her neck, decorated with a shimmering gold, oval button, finishing the look with short, grey skirt. She brushed her hair back, leaving her famous stray strand fall between her large, purple eyes.

She ran downstairs, only to be stopped by a man she didn't recognise. "Please hold." He held his hand out. "Please take care while in this room." He warned, leaving Rukia concerned. She wasn't sure what was happening, but the feeling didn't last long. One quick glance over the man's shoulder, and everything was cleared.

_What on earth?_

She stood still with Byakuya by her side, staring at a massive hole in the Kuchiki manor. "It's a miracle..." Her brother started. "A van crashed in our manor last night. There were no casualties, but what's strange is that none of us heard this happening and woke up." He finished and ushered Rukia away. "It's getting late, please have your breakfast and leave for school. I'll take care of things on this side by the time you return back home." The raven haired teen nodded and still staring at the ruins in awe walked back inside to have breakfast.

_What's going on? His wounds are gone, vanished. He thinks it was a truck? Some sort of Shinigami triage service?_

While at school, Rukia wondered if Ichigo left back to soul society. She sat alone at the back of the class, staring out a large window.

_Did he leave to the soul society place he told me about yesterday? _

"Morning Rukia!" A cheery voice called out. Rukia recognised it immediately. "Morning Orihime!" She brushed away her thoughts and smiled back at her approaching friend. As they both chatted away, they were soon surrounded by the rest of Rukia's concerned friends. "Rukia are you all right?" "Yeah, I saw your house in ruins!" "I heard it was a truck!" Girly voices swarmed the atmosphere, but suddenly a deep voice muted them all. "Need any help?" This caused Rukia to look up at the towering man in front of her. "That's okay Chad. My brother will take care of things." She smiled at her friend. "Yeah Chad, you'd end up taking the whole place down!"

They all laughed with each other, but stopped when another voice interrupted them. "Kuchiki right?" The swarm around Rukia parted, revealing a familiar figure. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, from now on, I'll be sitting next to you!" Ichigo approached her so casually, as if it was normal. He smiled at her warmly, and extended his arm. At first Rukia thought he was going for a hand shake, but she noticed some suspicious writing on his palm.

_**Make a scene and you're SO dead**_

"K?" Ichigo lowered his hand, but Rukia quickly grabbed it and dragged him out of the class. She continued to run until they were out of the school's building. They hid in the shadows, and both caught their breath. "Such a secluded place." Started Ichigo. "What's on your mind, little girl?" "Okay, first of all, don't say things like that! It's disgusting."

Ichigo sneered. "Second, why the hell are you louring around my school? Isn't your work here done?" She spat with anger, and waited for a reply, but none came. Ichigo's face formed into a scowl. "Shouldn't you go back to that Soul Society place?" She questioned, and after a while, the orange head answered, eyes glued to the ground. "Only Shinigami can go back to the Soul Society."

_Huh?_

Rukia didn't understand what he meant by that. "What do you mean?" Ichigo faced Rukia, staring into her eyes seriously. "I lost all of my soul reaper powers." Rukia couldn't believe this. "What?" She exclaimed. "What are they, socks? Where did it go?" Ichigo reached out, and placed his hand on the raven head's chest. "Inside you."

Purple eyes widened, and no words could be formed. "Last night I lost all of my power to you. You drained it all out. I can only perform simple Kidou spells now, and I have to rely on this gigai!" Ichigo lowered his hand, and Rukia placed hers on the spot. It was warm. "Gigai?" She asked.

"A temporary body we shinigami use. Disempowered Soul Reapers inhabit gigais until their powers return. At least that's what I was told by Hat and Clogs."

_Hat and what?_

"You know what?" Rukia started. "What does a powerless shinigami want with me?" She asked, and Ichigo was reminded why he was here in the first place. "Oh yeah, the point!" He smacked his fist into his palm and the midget rolled her eyes. "Until I regain my power back, YOU will perform the duties of a soul reaper! This is all your entire fault in the first place, so you can't refus-" "NO WAY!"

Rukia crossed her hands and furiously shook her head in denial. "E-Excuse me?" Ichigo's jaw dropped, and Rukia slowly started to back away. "I said no! I don't want to face any more of those monsters!" The teen reached out for Rukia. "B-But yesterday-" Once again he was cut short. "Yesterday was a one-time thing. I fought because my ni-san was in danger. I'm not ready to sacrifice my life for others."

Ichigo scowled even deeper, and pulled out a bright red glove out of his pocket. He pulled it on, and revealed an image of a flaming blue skull. "I have no other choice then…" He swiftly ran at Rukia, and smacked his hand on her forehead causing the girl's soul to part with the body itself. As Rukia's body dropped dead on the floor, she stared at Ichigo with large eyes.

"What did you do? M-My body!" She stared at her hands, and saw that she was wearing the black shinigami shihakushou with her zanpakutou by her side. "What happened to me? Why am I like this?" Sparing no time for explanation, Ichigo grabbed Rukia and forced her to follow him. "But, my body!" "Leave it!"

In no time, both teens were at a park. "What are we doing here? I shouldn't be skipping school, what if Byakuya ni-san finds out?" Said Rukia, but Ichigo paid no mind to it. He continued to stare at his mobile phone. "Where did you get that anyways?" Rukia questioned, only to be ignored twice now.

_Tche… Moody much…_

Moments later, the phone started beeping, and only then Ichigo spoke. "Orders." He stated, and Rukia asked. "What orders?" With a sigh, Ichigo decided to finally explain the situation. "Orders from soul society. Most likely that boy will be attacked by a hollow within 10 minutes." He pointed at a lonely 5 year old soul, which was peacefully swinging on the swings. "Oh." Rukia murmured. "I saw him here a few times. Seems like he's been around for quite a while. Never talked to him though."

**UAAAAAH**

Suddenly a loud hollow's cry spread viciously through the calm atmosphere. The orange head's phone was beeping and vibrating nonstop, and Rukia felt spiritual pressure fall upon her. The hollow started to chase the boy, who was crying and begging for help. "Ah!" Seeing this, Rukia sprinted forward, but froze when Ichigo called out to her.

"Wait!" He shouted, and the midget faced him angrily. "What?" Ichigo crossed his arms. "You're going to help him? Isn't he a stranger?" He asked, and Rukia countered immediately. "What are you talking about? How could I not help someone that's right in front of me?"

"Whether it's in front of you or far away, it doesn't change the fact that he's being attacked." His rough words sunk deep into Rukia, and right behind her, the soul met a rough fall to the ground. The raven head was about to jump into action, but Ichigo prevented her from doing so. "Don't help him!" He shouted. "Even if you save that kid here, nothing will matter if you don't become a shinigami. Saving him because he's right in front of you? Don't be naïve! A soul reaper has to treat all souls equally!"

Ichigo moved his gaze towards the kid lying on the ground, and Rukia's purple pools followed. "If you want to save him now, accept that you must save all spirits! To go to any lengths for them, to even give your life to save them..." At these words, she remembered Ichigo's brave act to save Rukia. How he jumped in front of the Hollow, and let himself be hurt severely.

At the last second, when the hollow was about to devour the poor soul, Rukia swung her zanpakutou, and slashed the Hollows arm. "Aaah!" Ichigo stared as the Hollow dropped to the ground, paralyzed for a moment. "You… accepted?" "Like hell I did!" Rukia squatted down, facing the frightened boy. "I haven't accepted anything yet. I saved him because I wanted to."

The berry head frowned. "What?" "And what about you?" The midget pointed her sword at Ichigo. "Are you any different? You sacrificed yourself to save me that day!" Ichigo listened to her words closely. "At that time, where you thinking anything like, 'This is my shinigami duty'?"

With one last swing, Rukia rammed her blade in the hollow's mask, and Ichigo watched it disappear in thin air. "That's not sacrificing yourself…" She continued to talk. "At the very least, I decide to be different!" She slowly stood up, back turned to the teen. "I haven't accepted any commitment. If things get back, I might run away, but…" She swiftly turned her head to Ichigo. "Unfortunately I'm not trash who won't pay her debts back."

Her words brought a smile upon the berry's face. "I'll help you with the shinigami work, even if I don't want to." She smiled back at him, who thanked her. "Yeah, thanks!" He cautiously approached the boy, and taught Rukia how to perform konso. Later that day, both finished school and managed to stay out of trouble. When it was time to leave, Rukia walked for a bit with Ichigo, listening to everything she needs to know as a full-fledged substitute soul reaper.

"Got everything?" He asked, and Rukia nodded. "Yeah, I get it." Ichigo smiled, and announced. "Well then, I'm leaving." He started to walk faster than Rukia, who quickly asked. "Where are you going?" The teen stopped. "Home." He said, and Rukia was stumped. "Home? Where's that?" She questioned. "You really want to know?" Ichigo faced the midget, who scratched the back of her neck. "Well… Not exactly-" "Then don't ask." At that Ichigo turned back, and left in a flash leaving Rukia annoyed with him.

Once back home Rukia ran upstairs after having dinner with her brother. She laid in her bed, scribbling away in her notebook, when suddenly…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

She heard beeping noises. "What? What's that sound?" Suddenly Ichigo jumped out of her closet, with the glove already on and phone vibrating in his other hand. "We have orders!" He announced. Out of shock, Rukia didn't know what to question first. "Wha- again? And are those my clothes you've got on?" "No time to explain! Let's go!"


	3. Drawings

A/N

Hi guys ^_^ My first author's note… I wanted to thank you for reading, favouring and reviewing! From now on, I will be writing original chapters, unlike the first two which I copied from the manga and anime. I just wanted to make a start, and that was the best way, since it would be easy to imagine all this, because you've already been through this. As well as I didn't want any hate from some people who think that my way of Rukia gaining shinigami powers is stupid or anything like that…

From now on, original chapters! Well… except from some flashbacks : D teehee

This chapter should be a little more interesting, since I've prepared something special for it! I don't want to spoil it so fast, so you'll have to read on and find out! But how will you know, you ask? XD You didn't ask? Oh...

I'll say it anyways! :P Once you get to a part in the chapter with a [!] sign, Scroll down to the end, and open the link I provided you! Sorry in advance if the quality is not the greatest, got to work with what you have!

Well, I won't keep you for any longer! Read on and leave a review!

* * *

With a thud, Rukia fell in her bed, with Ichigo climbing through the window right behind her. The teen sighed and pulled out a notebook from under her pillow. Ichigo saw her do this and he scowled immediately. "You're doing this again? Right after we take care of hollows, or come back from school, you always draw in that book!" Rukia looked at him, staying quiet, as he stared back, sitting at the edge of her large bed. "It's nearly finished."

"What's finished?" Ichigo and another voice asked simultaneously. Both teens knew who it belonged to, Kon, the talking, plush lion.

_Kon. He's a real bother… I can still remember how I got him._

**-Flashback-**

Ichigo finally introduced Rukia to Kisuke. They both visited his shoten when Ichigo realized he won't always be there with his glove to help Rukia. He asked for a Kaizo Konpaku to help Rukia push out her soul reaper form from her body. But Kon was a one small pill, and it needed a body to move around in.

While searching for a vessel, they both came across problems. If they put him in a living body, the original soul will be pushed out, and it was too hard to find a dead body. Left with no more choice, they placed him in a stuffed animal they found on a side of a road.

Ichigo wanted to name the konpaku Kai, for 'Kaizo Konpaku'. He would've done it, but the name Kai sounded too cool, which pissed Ichigo off, considering Kon's personality, so they stuck with the name 'Kon' instead.

**-End of Flashback-**

"What? What is done?" Kon jumped around Rukia, trying to peek at her notebook, but the raven head kept leaning away, and brushing him off. But that didn't stop Kon. "Common' just let me see it! Please Rukia! Please!" He kept jumping and pleading in a high pitched voice, which was beginning to annoy poor Ichigo.

"That's it!" The carrot head jumped up to grab Kon by his fluffy tail. He swung him around in circles to torture the poor animal. "You are so fucking annoying!" Ichigo always had some kind of problem with Kon. "Aaaah!" The poor mod screamed at the top of his lungs, but he was silenced when Ichigo violently stepped on him with his bare foot.

After silence fell in the room, Rukia looked at her new best friend, and commented with a slight laugh. "Your clothes." Ichigo raised a brow. "My clothes? What about them?" He looked down at what he was wearing, and realized he was all covered in dust. "God damn it." "I should be the one saying that! After all you're just borrowing these from me! You're lucky that I even have these kinds of clothes!"

The carrot sighed and announced in a low voice. "I'm going to take a shower." Rukia just nodded and let him go. It's been over a week since the ex-soul reaper began living in Rukia's closet. They shared everything. Food, clothes, room, shower, and even stories. Both got to know each other very well. Ichigo would share his secrets, and in Return, Rukia would spill some of hers. They lived peacefully like this, with a bit of battles in the middle, as Rukia was the new substitute Shinigami now.

The sound of water running echoed through the room. The raven head could hear the teen humming a low tune to himself. She smiled at this, and continued to scribble down in her book.

After a while, Ichigo exited the shower with only a towel wrapped around him. He announced that he was finished and marched straight to the closet. Rukia's eyes were glued to her book. Ichigo trusted her, since the first day he stayed there, they both promised not to peek. But Rukia was seriously resisting not to look.

A salty sweat drop ran down her face, as she listened to Ichigo rustle through her bag of clothes. She admits that Ichigo is quite good looking. His face might wear a permanent scowl, but his hair was soft and fuzzy, and his eyes were warm and shining. His skin was toned and golden. He had plenty of muscles from his hard training in soul society. She wanted to look. Just a glance.

_No… I promised. I can't look. I have to resist!_

She heard the towel drop to the ground, and her cheeks took a deep shade of red. Her eyes were still glued to her book. She didn't peek. Minutes later, Ichigo said it was safe. "You're okay to look now." He picked up the white, fuzzy towel, and started to dry his hair with it. He was wearing Rukia's red, short sleeved top, and her white trousers that he folded up to the size of shorts.

"Here." He threw the towel at Rukia. "You should take a shower too, that Hollow was filthy." Rukia slowly nodded and rose up from her large, pink bed. "You probably stink by now." He quickly added, and watched Rukia throw him a death glare. "I do not!" Announced Rukia loudly, and she could hear footsteps coming upstairs.

"Rukia?" It was Byakuya's voice. "Oh shit! We were too loud!" Whispered the teen, and Ichigo panicked. "I can't have him see me!" Rukia pushed him back in the closet and quickly shut the door. At the same time, Byakuya came in the room. "Why were you shouting?" He asked. "I-I-" "Who were you talking with?" He added, cutting off his sister. "Nii-san, please excuse me." She bowed before her brother, apologizing. "I was… eer.. Practicing! Yes, practicing for a… A play's rehearsals!"

_Kami! I hope I didn't screw it up!_

The tall man eyed his sister. "Well keep it down. It's already enough that you were screaming in a high pitched voice earlier." He was speaking of Kon. "I apologize! I will keep my voice down!" She tried to smile, but it was easily brushed away. "Yes, please do that." Byakuya left the room, leaving Rukia stood up, still facing the now closed door. "He's a dick." Rukia heard a muffled voice.

Ichigo slid the door to her closet, and slowly slid out of it. "How dare you say that?" Rukia snapped, and Ichigo frowned deeper. "Then why does he treat you like this? If he cared, he would be gentler with you!" He said, pulling his palms into tight fists. Rukia looked down, as if thinking over things.

"Nii-san just wants the best for me. He doesn't mean harm." Her head dropped to floor. "You shouldn't be receiving this kind of treatment! You're not in Kenpachi's squad, unlike me!" Rukia shook her head. "No, it's fine." She looked up at Ichigo, who sadly scowled at her, eyes half closed. "Go and take that shower." He broke the silence, and this time Rukia nodded.

Once he heard the water running, he dropped in Rukia's bed. He stretched his hands and legs in the large bed. He still wonders why Rukia has this large bed, considering she's a midget. As he moved his hands, he felt something at his fingertips. "Huh?" He moved his attention to the object, and realized it was Rukia's book she was scribbling in earlier.

He sat up and took the notebook in his hands. He turned it over, and noticed bold writing on it. It read 'Diary'.

_Her diary? I wonder what's in it._

"She won't mind if I take a look, right?" He questioned himself, and shrugged. "Well, here goes nothing." He opened the note slowly, and the first thing that stood out, were childish drawings of bunnies. There was barely any writing, but each character looked like someone he knew. There was a bunny girl with black hair and a bunny boy with spiky, orange hair.

_Is that meant to be me?_

He turned the page over, and noticed another drawing. This time it was only the bunny boy. He was wearing black robes and holding up a massive knife. Ichigo sighed, accepting that it was indeed him. He kept turning pages and eyeing the cutesy drawings, but was stopped once Rukia came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Ichigo?"

_Huh?_

The teen turned towards the sound of Rukia's voice, and saw her standing facing him. "You're done already? That quick?" He closed the diary and presented it to the midget. "What is all this about?" Rukia saw the note he was holding up, and freaked out for a second. "Whaa? You read it?" She jumped at him, snapping the note out of his large palms. "It wasn't finished yet!" She climbed off him, and settled down.

"There wasn't anything to read, so I would say I 'admired' your stupid looking art." He quoted the admire bit, and Rukia spat at him. "It's not stupid!" "I couldn't understand a thing!" They argued for a brief moment. "Can't understand a thing? You're the one's who's stupid!" She opened the book and pointed at her first drawing. [!]

"What exactly don't you understand? Clearly I'm telling a story!" She pointed at the bunnies one by one. "That's me and that's you!" Ichigo raised a brow and uttered. "Telling a story?" The midget shook her head in disbelief. "Can't you see it's telling a story of how I met you?" She turned the page over. "It was hard to understand with your long and boring speech, I decided to draw all the details instead!" She pointed at the robed bunny. "It's explaining your job as a soul reaper."

"My job?" Asked Ichigo, but Rukia shushed him. "Shh!" She brought her finger up to her lips and turned the page with her free hand. "I added all the details you told me about, like this glove for example!" She turned to a page, with chappy Ichigo wearing the skull glove. "Yeah, I remember that." Added Ichigo.

As she turned to the next page, Ichigo blushed slightly. "Wha-What is this?" He jumped. "It's telling the story of how you live in my closet!" She quickly turned the page over. "W-Wait! Go back!" The teen reached over to try and turn back a page, but Rukia didn't let him. "N-No! Don't touch it! Nii-san is going to hear us!" She quickly shut the book, and hid it under her pillow.

"Tche." Snickered Ichigo. Rukia noticed this, and asked. "Is there something you want to say, berry?" "Yeah." Started the carrot head. "Why do your drawings suck so bad?"

After a long silence, Rukia pinned the teen on the floor, and with a black marker she forcefully drew a squiggly moustache on Ichigo's face. He squealed as he tried to break loose. "This doesn't change anything! Your drawings still suck!" He forced out a statement, and Rukia laughed devilishly, sitting on top of him, like on a high horse, laughing. "Hahaha!"

Although it didn't seem that way, both were having fun. Ichigo managed to break free, and he wiped the marker on Rukia's damp hair.

Ichigo even pulled up a warm smile.

* * *

A/N:

God dang it, is it just my laptop,or does ff doesn't let you post links. i even an actual .

If you want to see my surprise, I'm sorry, you'll have to go on deviantart and search for my profile, it's evilshadowmaster. In my galery, you will find my surprise! It's the first thing there is! :) It's called Rukia's Drawings :D

Sorry again! If I can fix this somehow, I will!


	4. Orihime

A/N

Wow, like wtf happened to my note in the last chapter? XD

Oh well :D Did you see them? My drawings! No?

:/ Yeah, I still haven't fixed my link, mainly because I'm in school, and EVERYTHING is blocked! I don't get it, I can't even go around the block wall anymore either :/ And my laptop is busted at home, so I can't use that to update or anything… God this sucks T_T

I'll try to fix this, because I want you to see the drawings I worked so hard on :3 teehee~

I'd like to thank MyimmortalHadenXCharm for her amazing reviews! I will try to take on board what you said, but if you don't see any changes, it's because bad habits are hard to drop!

P.S. I will still call her a midget occasionally, but I'll try to use small/petite from now on ^_^

* * *

Morning slowly rolled in, golden sun changing places with the glittering silver moon. Birds began chirping and singing lovely songs. Only Ichigo couldn't stand them. He rolled over furiously in the crammed closet, pressing his pillow against his ears. He could hear those birds every morning, and he hated them.

"Gaaah!" He growled loudly, and slid the wooden closet doors open. "I can't stand those bastards!" He threw his pillow against the window, right over where Rukia slept. She jumped at his loud voice, and soon after the pillow fell on her face.

"Ichigo!" She moaned with a quiet voice, rubbing her eyes with her petite hands. "Just because nii-san isn't at home on weekends, doesn't mean you can make a ruckus!" She eyed the angry berry, who sat cross legged in the closet with his hand still stretched out.

"Yeah, well I have to take the advantage to express myself sometimes!" He snarled. "It's bad to keep your feelings suppressed." He explained, and Rukia shook her head, letting out a giggle. Ichigo noticed this, and asked. "What is it? What's so funny?" He placed his hands on his hips, palms formed into a fist.

The raven head smiled at her friend. "You're funny Ichigo." She slowly slid of her bed, and Ichigo followed her. "I-I'm not!" Blushed Ichigo, and Rukia shrugged it off.

Both teens entered the bathroom, and began brushing their teeth. Ichigo had to borrow Rukia's new toothbrushes, and they both shared the same toothpaste. There was always silence when they both brushed their teeth. Neither minded, but it was pretty awkward.

When that was over, they both changed, backs facing each other. They promised not to look, but both admitted to themselves, that they did want to sneak a peek once or twice.

Rukia being a human was always around boys and girls, but none seemed to interest her. Now that someone who understands her, and with the plus of a well built and toned body practically lives in her closet, she feels differently. Ichigo has a strange vibe that attracts the petite woman.

In Ichigo's case, he was always around brutal men, working under Zaraki himself. He was surrounded by bald idiots, and 'pretty' masochists. The only woman he's been close to was lieutenant Kusajishi. Now that he's gotten close to Rukia, he has a strange feeling, and it doesn't help that the substitute is decent looking.

"Are you done?" Rukia asked quietly, and Ichigo answered immediately. "I've been waiting for you to finish dressing." Rukia nodded and safely announced that she's done.

Later, being the only ones in the mansion, both teens decided to have breakfast in the kitchen. Byakuya has prepared and left some extra breakfast by Rukia's request. But sometimes he worried if his little sister was starving herself in school, and that's why she had extra food at home.

"I guess Byakuya isn't such a prick after all." Smiled the carrot head, once seeing the steamed rice and Miso soup left by the Kuchiki man. Rukia elbowed him in his sides, scowling slightly. "Ouch!" Exclaimed the berry. "Don't call nii-san like that!" Argued Rukia, and Ichigo argued back. "Once he shows some discipline, I will!"

_He will never change… sigh…_

Both teens clasped their hands together and lowered their heads. "Itadakimasu-" When they were about to show their appreciation, they were suddenly disturbed by knocks on the front door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Ichigo looked up and asked. "Were you expecting any guests?" Rukia shook her head in denial. "No." She threw a quick glance at the clock which was tightly fixed on the kitchen's wall. It displayed the time clearly, 8 a.m. "This early?"

_I though Byakuya let the servants have a week off, while the wall is being fixed… And it couldn't be nii-san, could it?_

"Ichigo, I'll open the door, you wait here." Started Rukia, and Ichigo nodded. The petite teen rose from her seat and slowly walked to her front door. She rose on her toes to peek through the door hole. She was too short to reach, and sighed frustrated.

"Need help?" Ichigo's voice rang in the raven's head, and she spun around to face him. He was standing right behind her, which made Rukia squeal a bit. "Ah!" She jumped slightly. "Kami. Ichigo you moron, don't scare me like that!" She went off on him, but he easily brushed her aside. "Move, I'll look."

He put his strong hand around Rukia's body, and gently moved her out of the way. He pressed his face against the door, and peeked through the hole. He was met with a bright tone of orange. The teen, still holding his hand wrapped around Rukia, opened the door, revealing Orihime standing on the other side.

"Morning Kuchiki-chan!" She bowed cheerfully, and opened her grey eyes. She was shocked slightly to see Ichigo at the door. "Eh?" She froze slightly, and her grey, round ores dazed around, searching for any sign of Rukia.

"Oh, Inoue. What are you doing here?" Asked Ichigo. He was familiar with Orihime for over a week now. They all attend the same class. He has talked with her several times, and ran into her while he and Rukia were out and about, but nothing more.

Hearing Inoue's name, Rukia pushed through and out of the soul reapers grasp. "What? Orihime?" She looked up at her friend, from underneath Ichigo's arm. "What are you doing here so early?" She questioned the girl, who stood still in confusion.

"Eh?" Orihime let a quiet sound escape. "Kurosaki-kun… Is here with you?" Both girls blushed slightly. "Why are you with him? And this early too…" Questioned the ginger, and Rukia tried to think up for an excuse. She elbowed the teen in his side, signalling for help. He looked down, and his brown pools quickly met with deep purple ones.

Orihime watched these exchanges quietly, and many questions rose up to her. "A-Are you two dating now?" Was the first question she asked. "G-Gomenasai! I think I'm a bother right now!" Orihime waved her hands around, and stepped back, about to leave. Rukia noticed this and swiftly grabbed her best friend's hand, stopping her from moving.

"No!" Exclaimed the midget. "Ichigo was just about to leave, isn't that right?" Her last part was slightly muffled, and she turned her head around, facing Ichigo. He didn't respond at all, only glared at her with his famous scowl he wore every day in school. "Ichigo!" Repeated Rukia, and this time the teen walked out of the house, not shedding a single sound.

Rukia felt relieved, and sighed deeply. "Come in Orihime!" She pulled on the ginger's hand, and ushered het to step inside. "Why are you here?" Asked the substitute smiling, patiently waiting for a response. But none came. "Orihime?" She turned her gaze onto her friend, who was concentrating on the door behind them. "Orihime, is something wrong?"

Rukia's voice finally reached the teen, and she quickly snapped out of it. "Ah!" Orihime shook her head in hopes of clearing it. "G-Gomen, I was just thinking… " Her voice wavered slightly, and Instead, Rukia finished the started sentence. "About Ichigo?"

Hearing his name, Orihime blushed slightly. "W-Who? Kurosaki-kun? Never!" She laughed nervously, but Rukia didn't fall for it. "Hime, Come on, you are so obvious!" Rukia let go of her, and skipped to the spacy living room. She sat down on her white, leather couch, and patted on the free space besides her. "Sit down."

Orihime slowly slipped out of her shoes, and tiptoed across the cold, laminate floor. Once she sat down, Rukia didn't waste any time. "So tell me, why are you here?" She smirked at her friend who nervously fiddled with her thumbs. "I-I-I… came for advice…" She answered quietly, head lowered down in hopes of hiding her burning face.

"Advice?" Rukia sat up. "Advice on what?" She began to chuckle a bit. Orihime pulled her hands to her cheeks, and moaned in a high pitched voice. "D-Don't laugh!" But this just made the raven head giggle more. "Just spit it already!"

The teen took a deep breath, and braced herself. "I need advice on K-K-K…" She spoke quickly, but the rest of the words refused to leave her mouth. They clung in her throat tightly, and soon Orihime began couching. "K-K-**Cough!**" Rukia took her friend in her hands. "Whoa, whoa! Take it easy!"

By now, Orihime's face was bright red from both embarrassment and nearly choking. "G-Gomen!" She quickly apologised. "It's fine, really!" The petite woman stood up. "Wait here, I'll get you some water." She instructed her guest, and ran off in the kitchen. She grabbed a glass, and filled it with filtered water. She ran back in the room and offered it to Orihime.

The teen took a sip and thanked Rukia for her consideration. "Arigatou…" She took a deep breath, and Rukia sat back down on the couch. "S-So what was it you wanted to ask me about?" She started, and Orihime turned her head away. Rukia waited, and soon she heard a mild voice. "Kurosaki-kun…"

_Ichigo?_

"Ha! I knew it!" The petite teen poked fun at her friend, and tickled her lightly, to try and lighten up the heavy mood. "Hahaha, s-stop it! Ahaha!" Orihime wiggled on the couch, nearly spilling the water. After Rukia released her, she set the glass on a nearby glass table. "So, what about Ichigo?" Rukia leaned in, intrigued.

Orihime's head dropped slightly. "I-It's not that easy anymore…" Her words left Rukia confused.

_Huh?_

"What's not easy anymore?" She questioned. "I don't get it." Orihime took another sip from the glass provided for her, before continuing on with the conversation. "I pictured this differently…" She paused, but this time Rukia didn't interfere. "Seeing you casually call Kurosaki-kun by his first name, and actually seeing you two together… so close…"

Rukia frowned slightly. "I know you like him, it's obvious by the way you look at him. I've seen you throwing glances at him in the lessons, and how you blush when you run into him." Orihime smiled at her friend's words. "You two seem close." She blurted out, taking Rukia aback.

"Who? Me and Ichigo?" She scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Haha, how funny you say that!" She tried to change Orihime's perspective, but the girl was stubborn as a mule. "I always see you two together. At brakes, in lunches… You two are always talking about something, fighting, laughing, and hanging out." Orihime started, and Rukia listened quietly. "When I run into Kurosaki-kun, you're always with him."

Both girls fell quiet. The silence slowly filled the room, and this time Orihime was the first one to break it. "It's as if, you're two are an item…" Rukia nearly chocked at her last words. "S-So not true!" Denied Rukia immediately. "You and me, we've only known him for a week!" Rukia tried reasoning, but was quickly cut off. "It almost feels like you've known him for more than a week." Started Orihime.

Rukia's eyes widened. "N-Nani? Why would you think that?" She questioned, and this time, her answer came quicker. "When he first came into the classroom, he addressed you by your name. He already knew you, and you reacted too. You knew him too, didn't you?" Rukia was amazed at all the information Orihime knew. "Y-You're smart, Orihime…" They both laughed slightly, and the raven head started. "Alright, here's the deal then…"

….


End file.
